I'll take care of you!
by believeinangel
Summary: After a great day in the snow, the Metacrisis Doctor falls ill with a horrible case of the flu. Now it's up to Rose and their Family to take care of the sick semi Time Lord, while he and Rose discover a new level to their relationship. Fluff/Family/Romance. Tentoo/Rose. (Title may change over time) Enjoy :)
1. Snow Day

_**A/N: Heyho everyone and welcome to my new story. I hope you like it.  
It's my first story in the Doctor Who installment and I would love to hear your opinion... soo review? :P**_

I also wanted to give a quick shout out to Kate Maxwell and her story "Time Lord Flu",  
which inspired me to write one of my own. Check out her story as well :)  


_**And of course, enjoy.**_

Disclaimer: Doctor Who doesn't and, sadly, won't ever belong to me. This credit goes to the BBC and the brilliant writers and actors and basically everyone evolved in this brilliant show. I just like to create storys :)

* * *

Nine month. It had been nine wonderful month, since the metacrisis Doctor and Rose were left at the "Bad Wolf Bay" in Norway.  
It was a difficult, but beautiful time. The Doctor, now officially named John Smith, still complained about the difficulties that came  
with being part human, but secretly he enjoyed it very much.

This was their first winter together in the parallel universe and yes,  
they enjoyed every moment of it.

The morning air was crisp as Rose hurled the first snowball at her beloved Doctor.  
She never referred to him as John Smith. It just sounded wrong to her,  
no matter how often she tried to pronounce his human name.

The Doctor avoided this particular ball of pressed snow and threw another one at Roses back,  
laughing as he hit her right beneath her shoulder.  
He raised his hand in victory only to get caught in another attack right to his face.

"There! I cawed you!" Roses little brother Tony cried beaming at the Doctor and his older sister,  
before starting to run away as the Doctor ran after him.  
Tony was only three years old, so it was hard for him to move in the deep snow,  
but the part human would always pretend that Tony was faster than him. Just like now.  
Tony threw another scoop of snow at his chaser and hit right on his leg.  
The Doctor let himself fall onto the frozen ground, groaning in mock pain.

"Oh, Dowcta, are you ok?" the little boy asked shyly.  
He didn't mean to hurt his playing companion.  
Slowly the little guy leaned over the part human und poked his face cautiously.

"Buh!" There was a shout as the Doctor snapped his eyes open and pulled the little boy down to his chest, tickling him.  
Tony squirmed in his arms and tried to catch his breath through his attack of laughter, but his opponent was to strong.  
He screamed for his big sister to save him.

* * *

Rose just stood nearby and watched the two boys playing in the snow.  
She chuckled softly as her Doctor tried to attack her little brother, but she wouldn't let him win this easily.  
The blonde gathered a huge amount of snow in her hands as she walked over, whistling innocently.

"Oi! Don't break my little brother, will ya?!" she called and just as the Doctor lessened his grip on the three year old,  
Rose dumped the pile of snow right into her companions face, laughing at the face he made.

"Oi! That's cold!" the Doctor screamed back at Rose, still shocked from the coolness of the fluffy white stuff, which covered half of his face.  
The snow quickly converted into water and drenched his brilliant, dark hair, in a way that made it glue to his forehead.  
He released Tony from his hold and jumped up to chase after the beautiful blonde.

* * *

The fun went on for hours with neither of them realizing the snow that started to fall.  
First there were just a few flakes, but it soon evolved into a semi storm.  
Tony got cold as lunch came, but after a quick break and two bananas the pair got back to chasing each other through the snow.  
They finally stopped their childish play as the sun began to set and a chilly breeze blew over the snow covered garden behind the Tyler Mansion.

A little later Rose and the Doctor hurried inside the house.  
The snow melted from their coats as they soaked up the welcoming warmth of their house.  
Both of them were soaking wet and shivering miserably, but it didn't ruin their mood.  
They grinned at each other, even as Jackie entered the hallway.

"Rose! Doctor! Where 'ave you been all day long! Tony came inside hours ago, freezing!  
The poor thing…" the older blonde stopped taking in the sight of her daughter and the part Time Lord.  
Their clothes clung to their bodies and a steady dripping noise echoed through the big entrance hall.  
As she observed them shiver and chatter their teeth Jackie Tyler sighed.  
Concern crossed her face for a very short moment before it returned to his half annoyed and mad look, though the lady was neither of the two.  
"Look at you! You're soaking wet. Off you go then! Take a shower and warm up! I don't want you two dripping all over my floor." The blonde scolded, but neither of them moved.  
"Go on. I don't want you to catch a cold!"

Just as Jackie finished her lecture Rose sneezed loudly and shook her wet hair.  
"Guess you're right, Mum. Better get out of those clothes before it's too late!" the younger blonde stated happily and began to skip down the hall.  
She turned around half way and looked if the Doctor would follow her, but the male just shook his head.

"Nah, go ahead, Rose. I don't want you sick either. I will take care of this mess we made and then change into something dry." The Doctor encouraged her.  
As his beloved companion shot him a concerned look he gave a reassuring smile.  
"Superior Time Lord physiology! I don't get sick."  
He winced at the look he received from Jackie after his statement, while Rose just nodded, because she trusted him.  
With a quick reminder to hurry up just in case he watched her disappear upstairs.

"Oh no Mister! Up you go. You may 'ave some super alien something genes, but you're still as human as I am!" Jackie told him sternly as she grabbed his dripping sleeve and shooed him upstairs.  
"There's a flu going around and I won't have you or my daughter sick with this. Now hurry up! Dinner is ready soon."

As Jackie left her, warnings were already forgotten.  
Playing in the snow and then being told to shower was just too domestic for him!  
He would take a shower when he felt like it, not when the crazy mother of the love of his live told him too.  
He knew Jackie just wanted to make sure he was alright, but he still had his pride.  
After nearly half an hour of pouting over Jackies words he realized, that he was, now, violently shaking and that it was freezing cold.  
Maybe a shower wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

"**Aa..aa…ACHOOO!"** the Doctor sneezed, while the whole Tyler family sat at the dinner table, enjoying their meal.  
"Bless you!" Rose answered concerned.  
She titled her had to the side and took in the Doctors frame.  
He looked fine, but she had never, EVER, heard him sneeze before, not even in his partly human state.  
A few month ago her whole family had been sick with a horrible cold, but he didn't catch it.

"Are you alright, John?" Pete asked as well.  
Pete Tyler never referred to the Doctor as Doctor.  
He thought it was necessary to keep his identity hidden and didn't want anyone to know that his longterm guest and love of his daughter was,  
in fact, a semi human, former alien, native to a parallel universe, from which his wife and daughter appeared as well.  
Still, he cared deeply for his family and counted the Doctor in.

"Y-yes. Just got some pepper in my nose, 's all." He answered politely, but it was a lie.  
He felt a funny tingle inside his nostrils and somehow he was still horribly cold.  
His beloved Rose didn't look any better, at least when it came to the cold part.

"Maybe", the beautiful blonde said thoughtful and put her spoon down.  
"I got dry and showered rather quickly, but I still feel a little cold… maybe the Doctor and I could get a cuppa after dinner?" she asked her mother and smiled as the Doctors chocolate eyes lit up by the thought of the warm liquid.

"I have a better idea." Jackie said softly.  
She was worried about the Doctor.  
Her daughter seemed fine, but he looked a little pale.  
Jackie Tyler knew just the thing to get him and Rose warmed up.

* * *

The scene playing out in the living room was quite funny.  
It had been an exhausting day for both, the Doctor and Rose, but now the whole family sat in the living-room, watching one of Jackies favourite drama show. Tony was already fast asleep.  
He was slumped over his father´s lap, while cuddling his mother.  
The two parents leaned against each other lazily, facing the telly.  
Rose and the Doctor were wrapped in two separate blankets, with a cup of good 'ol tea in their hands, occupying the loveseat across from Roses parents.

The blonde forgot her chilly feeling soon and enjoyed just sitting with her family and just relaxing, after such a perfect day.  
Her Time Lord wasn't quite as lucky.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't feeling too well, not that he would admit it to Rose or her family.  
He sneezed in his blanket and sniffed silently, hoping no one would see, or in fact hear, it.  
The brunet shivered underneath his thick blanket and tried to take in as much warmth as he could.  
"D-Did someone turn down the heater?" he asked, teeth chattering, while he tried to prevent another sneeze.

Rose looked at her Doctor with genuine worry in her eyes.  
He looked miserable, but she knew he was a lost cause.  
"Doctor, I think you got sick after all." She stated and touched his forehead with the back of her hand.  
"You don't have a fever though…" Rose frowned at him as he pulled back from her hand.

"R-Rose, don't be sil-ly! Time Lord Physiology remember?" the shivering man teased, but was interrupted by another sneezing noise.  
He cursed under his breath, but Rose took him by surprise.

The blonde smiled softly at her freezing Doctor and decided to let his behavior slide.  
"Poor Doctor… c'mere, let's get you better." She cooed reassuringly and opened her blanket a bit, tucking it around the Doctor and herself.  
The blonde chuckled gently as she watched the ,'oh so pride', half Time Lord curl up in her embrace.  
Rose adjusted the Doctors blanket securely around his body and held him tight.

"God, that's so much better." The male sight, as he leaned against Rose.  
Her warmth and the second blanket worked wonders and soon enough the shivering ceased.  
His head was still cloudy but he relaxed and soon drifted into a peaceful slumber, while his love rubbed warming circles on his back.  
Wrapped in contentment he hoped, he'd be back to normal in the morning


	2. You're sick! 'am not!

_**A/N: **_**Hello again, my fellow writers and readers. It's been a crazy life lately, with graduating and I'm moving to the USA really soon.  
****So I hope you'll have fun with this new chapter. **

* * *

The Doctor groaned as he started to wake up with a throbbing head. The comfortable warmth from last night was gone and he pulled the blanket closer to him, still half asleep. He winced as the bright sunshine hit his eyes, making his headache even worse.  
"Rose?" he croaked weakly, but nobody answered him. Finally opening his eyes, the Doctor pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
He blinked a couple of times and tried to concentrate, but his head felt cloudy. All in all the half Time Lord felt bloody awful.  
The fact that neither Rose nor anybody else of the Tyler family seemed to be at home didn't improve his situation.

At least he could try to pretend to be ok, pull through the day and hopefully feeling better soon.

The brunet forced himself to get off the couch, though all he wanted was to curl up in his room with a cup of tea, some extra blankets and his beloved Rose, of course. He hated being sick already, but Jackie would just lecture him again and his companion would worry herself to death over him. That was something he wanted to avoid at any cost.  
So he changed into one of his pinstriped suits, stifled a cough and got started on his day.

* * *

For a while the Doctor wallowed in self-pity. He sat on the couch, wrapped in the blanket that Jackie had given to Rose last night, breathing in her soothing scent. Rose always smelled wonderful to him. It was a light mixture of bananas and wild flowers covered in sunshine… or maybe he just started hallucinating. At least it made him feel less lonely.  
Soon the Doctor started to wonder were the Tylers had disappeared to, but a little note on the fridge gave it away. Of course, it was Saturday! This usually meant they were out shopping for groceries and other things around London. They wouldn't be back until noon.  
Sighing he leaned back on the welcoming couch. He felt weak and tired. Maybe some more minutes of shut-eye wouldn't be so bad for him.

* * *

"Dowcta! Come on! Wake up!" a little voice shouted happily as little Tony Tyler ran over to the now awake man, jumping on his knees.  
The little one was happy to finally have some fun company that wouldn't make him go and try on pants in the shops.

Rose laughed at the sight of her little brother bouncing on the Doctor, but her expression soon changed into worry as she saw his face. He was unusually pale and his eyes seemed to be unfocused as he gave Tony a half-hearted smile. She swore that he winced every time Tony began talking so loud.  
She sighed and shook her head at her beloved Time Lord.  
Trusting him had been a mistake, at least when it came to his health. The Doctor was human now, but he still had his pre metacrisis pride.

"Ok young man, let's give the Doctor some space", she said, scooping Tony into her arms and whirling him around once, joining his giggles.  
"Why don't ya go and look if Mommy has some left over lunch for the Dowcta," mimicking her brothers voice the blonde set him down and watched as Tony ran in the kitchen, shouting for Jackie.

* * *

Rose seated herself next to the Doctor. He gave her a tired smile and tried to go back to his childlike enthusiasm, but Rose could see right through his cover.  
"You're sick!" she stated framing his body with a quick gesture of her hand. The blonde leaned forward to see if her alien was running a fever, but he pulled away quickly.

" 'am not!" he protested and covered a sneeze with standing up from the couch. He swayed dangerously as a wave of dizziness overcame his still pounding head.

"Well, if you're fine then let me check your temperature!" Rose told him sternly. As the Doctor ducked a second time she gave an annoyed grunt.

"I'm just a little cold, that's all. Rose don't worry! I. Am. Fine." He gave her a reassuring look, before Jackie interrupted their little fighting. The half human winced under the mothers hardened face.

"Who are ya kidding? Look at you!" the older woman told the Doctor off easily. "You're all pale and puffy. Go and get some sleep." Jackie always loved to order their long-term guest around, but this time it wasn't for her own pleasure, but for the Doctors sake.

The fight went on, with Rose and her Mother trying to convince the brunet male that he needed to rest and the part Time Lord sternly telling them that he was perfectly fine and right as rain. He even sat down and got some of the food, which Tony gave to him, into his system.

* * *

As the day moved on, Rose lost her sight on the Doctor. He had disappeared during noon while mumbling something about checking on their little TARDIS and other alien stuff , she would never understand, even if she tried. Around 6 p.m she couldn't contain her patience.  
Rose emerged from her chair in the living-room, packing up top secret TORCHWOOD files for her father and began to wander down the hall.  
She passed the dining-room and climbed up a couple of stairs, until she reached a circular hallway which then led to two doors, the left one being hers and the right one the Doctors. Rose gently opened the right one.

She was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Doctor. He was curled up into a tight ball and hadn't even removed his suit. Rose decided that he couldn't be comfortable in his unsteady sleep and moved over. Carefully her hand wandered over the Doctors forehead. He had quite the temperature.  
"Not sick. Who were you kidding, love?" she whispered into his ear.  
The moment her words were spoken, the brunet calmed and leaned into her touch.  
Rose smiled at the sleeping man and gently removed his tie and jacket, but stopped when she reached his trousers.

The relationship between her and the human Doctor had been very different from the one she shared with the actual Time Lord. The part Time Lord had declared her love to her. And sometimes Rose and the Doctor snogged all sense out of each other, but there had never been more. They hadn't been together in that way or any other way. Hell, they weren't even an official couple, so it was no wonder she blushed furiously at the thought of removing the Doctors pants.

"What are you starin' at, sweetheart?" Pete asked from behind his daughter, making her shriek silently. "He really wore himself out, hiding that he was unwell all day long."  
He chuckled slightly at the blush on Roses face.  
"Don't worry. I am sure he is comfortable enough to sleep, Rose. Let him get some rest"

Rose nodded at his words. She tucked his blanked around her beloved half Time Lord and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, you daft alien" she whispered and then joined her father in the hallway.  
"It's better we let him believe he actually fooled us, Pete. The Doctor can be really thick when it comes to tell people he needs help. He tries his hardest to not get too domestic or human and being sick is the most human thing he can imagine right now. Let him have his moment, he will come around" It was the only explanation she could give at this very moment.

His behaviour was just so much HIM. Rose understood why he acted how he did, but it was hard for Pete or Jackie to do the same. Pete only nodded as a response and squeezed her shoulder.  
"You will know, Rose. If anybody can look into this crazy head of his, then it's you." He reassured the blonde woman. "I will tell the team that you and he won't come in for work tomorrow."

This comment took the blonde by surprise. Peter Tyler was very strict about his work policy. Everybody of the TORCHWOOD Institute was needed, every day, especially the Doctor and Rose herself. They had the biggest knowledge about alien live forms and technology there. "Are you sure about this? I can show up. It's no problem at all."

"I know. But the Doctor needs you more than we do. This situation is new to him and he won't know how to deal with being sick. We will be just fine" with this Pete left Rose to the solitude of her own room.

* * *

The blonde sighed. She really wanted for the Doctor to be okay or at least admit that he wasn't well and needed help. It wouldn't bother her for him to need him every now and then. Rose changed into a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a grey baggy shirt. There wasn't much left for her to do right now, so a good night of sleep would do her good. Rose knew once her beloved Time Lord woke up there wouldn't be much rest for her.


End file.
